In many applications of a door or other closable member, it is necessary to pass electrical power, data, or signaling from a frame to the door using electrical wiring. For example, electrically operated door locks with security devices (e.g., card readers, biometric readers, RFID readers, etc. . . . ), remote-controlled door locks, and door-mounted lights may require electrical power or signaling wiring that passes from the frame to the door. This requires the use of flexible wiring that extends across the gap between a door and frame. Because the wiring extends across a gap and may change in direction and width as the door swings open and closed, the wiring may be strained, pinched, or otherwise damaged. Moreover, the wiring may be tampered with if it is not concealed.
Electrical power transfer units provide a means of protecting this wiring and transferring electrical power or data from a frame to a door in a secure and discreet manner. A problem with conventional power transfer units is that they require near perfect installation of the door housing and doorframe housing such that they close on “center” when the door is closed so that the openings for the wirings within the door housing and doorframe are completely aligned when in the closed configuration. In such conventional designs, if the installation is not precisely centered (e.g., off by as little as 1/16th of an inch), the components of the conventional power transfer unit may rub/contact each other, which may lead to premature wearing of the parts or may interfere with the operation of the door.